The Heirs
by FireboltPheonix
Summary: Four students in Hogwarts are shocked to learn that they are the Heirs to the founding Four of their school. They must adjust to this, bond, train with their new powers and talents and ultimately see if they can reunite the castle and take on Voldemort.


**The Heirs of the Founders**

There are three facts you must be informed of before we venture fully into this tale.  
1. The exact date of the unification of the Founders and subsequently, the formation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is unknown.  
2. It is mostly unknown, that these Founders had brilliant, rare powers and that at some date in the future, when most needed, these powers would reveal themselves to their Heirs.  
3. The Heirs had ties to eachother, which could never be fully explained.

_Evigilans  
__(the awakening)_

Harry woke from a nightmare, to feel as if his entire body was on fire. Everything burned. He leapt out of the tangle of sheets and silently hopped around his four-poster bed until the feeling extinguished itself. Once it had, he shook his head, wondering what dream could be so realistic, and silently walked to the window. Ron's snores filled the dormitory while Neville's murmurs in his sleep could barely be heard and the others were silent. The sun was rising and as he peered out through the slightly frosted glass, and Harry could have sworn for a second, that it seemed as if everything the rays of the sun touched, burned, as if on fire. Blinking rapidly, he turned away, admonishig himself for these strange thoughts so early in the morning. He knew there was no hope of being able to sleep again, so he quickly and quietly showered, dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall. Once there, he took a giant stack of toast and distractedly began buttering. He couldn't stop thinking about the fire-related events this morning. Hermione suddenly sat down opposite him, also looking tired and pre-occupied.  
"Morning" Harry yawned. Hermione didn't reply and sat staring at Harry, "I'd a bit of an odd dream about fire last night, incase you're wondering why I'm up early this morning" he explained. She tilted her head to the side, as if examining him. "What?" He asked.  
She continued to say nothing but glanced around the Great Hall. There were very few others up at the break of dawn. Only two others. Harry took this time to look more carefully at his best friend, her curly hair was frizzy and going in every direction, dark circles under her eys told him she hadn't slept, her skin was paler than usual and her full lips were chapped from the way she anxiously bites them when worried. Hermiones' brown eyes suddenly widened and she jumped off the bench.  
"Hermione, tell me! What's going on? Are you ok?"  
She frantically met his worried gaze with a frenzied stare as she distractedly tucked strands of her messy hair behind her ear and took a slice of his buttered toast, "Sorry Harry, I'll explain later. I have to go to the library"  
And she was gone. Shaking his head, and thouroughly puzzled, he could do nothing to stop her now, so returned to his breakfast, as he felt an intense hunger in the pit of his stomach. An hour later, he had completed some homework he had forgotten, eaten another stack of toast, and also had cornflakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and some kippers. He was not at all hungry anymore when Ron finally arrived down at half eight.  
"What happened to you this morning?" He asked as he sat next to Harry and began piling on many servings of sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, rolls and pieces of black pudding on to his plate.  
"Oh.. I just couldn't sleep" Harry shrugged.  
"Ooo- know- erh- Her- Ne- ish"? He asked, mid-mouthful.  
"Library" Harry smirked. Ron guffawed. They chatted about the classes they had for the coming day, then once Ron was finished they walked with Seamus and Neville to their first class, double Charms. Hermione was not in that class, nor in none of her others. And by dinner Ron and Harry were extrememly worried.

"We've looked everywhere and she's even not in the bloody library!" Ron said exasperated. Harry was remebering how strange she had been acting when he'd last seen her. He ran a hand through his messy hair and decided he should mention to Ron how odd Hermione had seemed.  
"Ron, this morning-"  
"Mr. Potter" came a cold voice from directly behind him. Harry turned his head so fast he got a crick in his neck. It was of course, none other than Snape.  
"Yes.. Sir?" Harry said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"The Headmaster wishes to see you. Immediately"  
"But, Sir-"  
"Now, Potter" Snape snarled at the boy that reminded him so much of his childhood enemy.  
Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged, then he stood up, his hair on end and his skin paling wondering what Dumbledore wanted with him. He pulled his bag onto his shoulders and silently followed Snape out of the Hall and up the many stairs to the seventh floor and up to the gargoyle with the password 'Chocolate Frog'. Once the gargoyle leapt out of the way to reveal the spiral staircase behind it, Snape turned on his heal and left without another word, his footsteps echoing down the silent corridor. Harry swallowed, somewhat nervously and then climbed up the steps until he reached the polished oak door. He used the brass knocker to knock once.  
"Come in, Harry" He heard the Headmaster's voice call.  
Harry took a deep breath and entered to see Hermione sitting infront of Dumbledore's desk, wide-eyed and slightly smiling and Dumbledore was sitting in his high-backed chair behind the desk.  
"Hello Sir... Hermione what are you-"  
"Mr. Potter, you're friend Miss Granger came to me with a question today and we have since spent the afternoon researching it, and now the time has come to inform you of our findings"  
"What do you mean, Sir?"  
"Ah, take a seat and all shall be revealed"  
Harry was beyond puzzled. He took the seat to the right of Hermione, and looked continuously between her and Dumbledore.  
"It is not known for certain" Dumbledore began, "The exact date the four founding members of this school, came together and formed it-"  
"I know this Sir, but what does it-"  
"Patience, Harry, we will reach our destination in time. As I was saying before I was interrupted, what is known about the Founders is that they each had children, and obviously the line was continued. Now there is nearly no possible way of following these ancestoral lines, but it can be known for certain that there had been a prophecy foretold about the Heirs of the Hogwarts Four. One from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And they are all... bonded. Each heir had their own Animagi form too. A lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. If each Founder had their own Animagi from, so too will their Heirs. There are also elements associated with each Founder. The Badger has earth, the Snake has water, the Eagle air and the Lion has fire. It was prophesised, at the death of the Founders and again every consecutive one hundred years after, that their would be a coming of the Heirs, to take on the great evil, and to finally reunify the Houses against a terrific evil. It was told, twenty years ago, in the latest prophecy of the Heirs, that truth would come in a dream to each of them when they were most needed, to guard Hogwarts and its people. To lead them into a new dawn" At this point, Dumbledore leaned over his desk and his twinkling blue eyes shone through his gold-rimmed half moon spectacles as he looked intensley at Harry. Harry swallowed and felt his Adam's apple rise and fall. He chanced a glance at Hermione who was smiling encouragingly at him, her safe brown eyes silently reassuring him. "Tell me, Harry" Dumbeldore said quietly and HArry faced him again, "What was the element in your dreams last night?"  
Harry's throat had dried up, nervously he licked his parched lips and croaked, "Fire".  
"Just as would be expected" Dumbledore smiled.  
"Sir.. You don't mean to say that... you think me.. I am.. an Heir? Of-"  
"Gryffindor? Why yes of course I do. What other conclusion could I draw, Harry?"  
"I dunno.." He said exasperated, "That I like fire? That it was just a dream? That.. I shouldn't have had chicken curry for dinner last night and my throat was on fire! Anything other than.. than.. me being an.. an Heir. That's just daft, Sir! And why IS Hermione here?"  
Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes glittering and his smile widening, "You were not Miss Grangers original inspiration for her visit to me, infact she herself had a somewhat.. elemental dream" He nodded and smiled at her, and she nervously smiled back then returned her gaze to her best friend.  
"Harry" She started, her voice quivering slightly, "I've had a dreams that I was soaring on the wind. Then there was a tornado, and everything else of the sort. But all of it related.. to air.. to eagles.. to Ravenclaw"  
"But Mione, you're a Gryffindor. A true one" Harry answered simply. His brilliant green eyes met her chocolate ones and he nodded, trying to make her understand she was a true Gryffindor. As if she was a simpleton and had just, forgotten.  
"I told the Hat to put me in Gryffindor"  
"And I told it to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin! Big Deal! Sir, even you said our choices make us, therefore Hermione is a Gryffindor"  
"No, listen" Her gentle voice pleaded with him, "I begged and pleaded and refused to accept anywhere else. I was meant to be Ravenclaw, but I wanted to be Gryffindor. Because I saw you.. and Ron.. and I saw a chance of friendship.."  
"But you have more courage than most people making you a Gryffindor and the hat doesn't just... accept pleas!"  
"She also has more brains than most people, making her a perfect Ravenclaw candidate" Dumbledore interrupted, "And the hat was not bribed Harry, it said before Hermione finished her time at Hogwarts, there would be a vacancy in Ravenclaw and she would fill it. That time, is now upon us"  
"NO!" Harry cried standing up, "You can't Mione away!"  
Dumbledore chuckled, "She's only moving House. But the decision is final, Harry" Hermione nodded her agreement.  
The sixtenn year old slumped down in his chair, defeated once he realised his friend was agreeing to the plans, "OK" He muttered angrily.  
"It will only be temporarily" Dumbledore continued, "And you have not yet asked me the most important question Harry. If both you and Miss Granger are the Heirs of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, who are the other two?"  
Harry leaned forward, his interest piqued, "Who are they, Sir?"  
Dumbledore laughed, "Oh I can't say, not yet. Though I have an inkling about both"  
A thought then occured to Harry, "Sir, how do you know we are the real Heirs? And Hermione is Muggleborn, she can't be one.. can she?" Hermione hadn't thought of this either and both teenagers looked at Albus Dumbledore.  
He breathed in, "Miss Granger, you know that a great-grandparent on each side of your parents was adopted, yes?" She nodded, "Well, I did my research, and they originally came from pure-blooded English magical families living in France. But marrying Muggleborns, sometimes the magic in someone can.. skip a generation or two. And somehow in your case, the magic from both families, led straight to you being extremely talented, and I am nearly 99 per cet positive, to you being a direct descedant of Rowena Ravenclaw. You're nickname, as a child was, Row, am I correct?"  
Hermione nodded, dumbfounded by these revelations, "Only for a short while, I used to be good at the sport of rowing. But how.. how do you know all that Sir?"  
"I know everything I need to about my students" Dumbledore smiled mysteriously, "And Harry it is not at all hard to prove from your direct line to the Peverell family, who were ancestors of Godric Gryffindor, that you are indeed an Heir also"  
Harry stuttered, he refused to believe these claims his Headmaster was making, "You said it was impossible to follow the descendants of the Founders, Sir"  
"I believe I said it was nearly impossible. And when you are a brilliant as myself, it is achieveable" He chuckled, "Now two of you off to bed, tommorrow is the start of a new life"  
"Being famous and apparently to have special powers" Harry grunted, "Nothing new"  
Hermione laughed, "Thank you, Sir"  
"I'll send instructions to you two at some point tomorrow"  
"Come on Harry, let's go" Harry followed his friend out of the office, down the spiral staircase and then they stood facing eachother in the corridor.  
"Mione, how can any of this be happening? And what about Ron?" Harry moaned as he sat on the stone floor. Hermione knelt down infront of him, "I know this is a lot to take in. And being honest, Ron is probably going to feel excluded and jealous, but the only thing we can do about that is to... make a big effort with him. We can't go cancelling on him or stuff like that. And actually don't mention anything about us being the Heirs to him. Just say I'm moving to Ravenclaw and I'll explain it all to him tomorrow when I see him, is that ok?" He nodded, Hermione continued, "It's going to be weird not going back to Gryffindor anymore, but I've a feeling us and the other two Heirs, will have a separate life than that of Hogwarts students from now on. Don't ask me how I know this.. I just do. So I don't think Houses will matter much. But we're in this together, you and me. We can help each other out, right?" Hermione nudged him playfully, trying to get a smile. Harry slowly let a smile creep across his face, "Do you want to walk me to Ravenclaw Tower? It's going to be lonely enough there as it is" Hermione smiled, her voice a bit sad.  
Harry stood up, "Sure I will Mione, come on" He pulled her up and the two began navigating their way to the Tower, talking about all that had gone on that day, and what was to come.

Ron did not take the news well later that night when Harry returned. He couldn't understand why she had to leave. The fiery redhead yelled, shouted, pushed, slapped and even punched Harry in anger. His face was pink with exhilaration and his ears red from anger. He was breathing heavily, but looked pleased with himself for hsi attack on Harry. Finally he sank down in an armchair and just sat there in silence, looking dejected. Harry had been prepared for everything Ron did, except the hit. This pushed him over the edge, and he lunged at Ron. Fred immediately stepped in and held Harry back, while George tried to calm Ron down. Ron wouldn't listen to any advice and stormed out of the common room, leaving a silence that filled the room.  
"Blimey" Fred muttered as he let Harry go and sat down facing him, "What was that all about?"  
"Hermione"  
"Are you together or something!" Fred asked and himself and George leaned forward.  
"No! No, Merlin no. Me and Mione don't work like that. We're like brother and sister. No, she uh... She's moved to Ravenclaw, and Ron isn't taking the news well"  
Both the twins' jaws dropped open, "Moved? To Ravenclaw?" They asked simultaneously.  
Harry nodded, "It's hard to explain.. but basically.. the Hat wanted Hermione in Ravenclaw from day one, but she insisted, and stubborn as she is, she got her way. The hat told her that a space would open in Ravenclaw during her time here, and she'd have to move. Apparently there's a space now. So she's had to move"  
"That.. sorta makes sense.." George muttered, "You can see why Ron's so mad though, he's only just about realised he fancies her, the moron. Bit late now!"  
Fred leaned back in the chair, "The Hat wanted to put me in another house too", he said quietly, as if trying to remember the full details. "Uh... Hufflepuff I think it was.. Don't really remember that well"  
The three men sat there, the twins for once embracing the quietness. Harry yawned then, "I'm off to bed, it's been a really long day. Goodnight guys"  
"Night" They replied as Harry climbed up the stairs to his dormitory. After the door closed, George turned to look at his twin, "You never told me the Hat wanted you in Hufflepuff"  
"Didn't think it was important. I ended up here didn't I?" Fred said offhandedly. George kept staring at him left, but let it go.  
"Alright, I'm going to bed. You coming?"  
"Nah I'll wait or a bit and see if Ronald comes back"  
"Fair enough. Bye Gred" George said as he followed Harry up the stairs to get some sleep.  
"Night Forge" Fred gazed into the flames that flickered in the grate. He got up and went to the washroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror, as he gripped the sink tightly. He remembered it perfectly. The Hat was on his head, saying he had all the characteristics of that House, and he just kept muttering 'No. I'm a Gryffindor' He could almost hear the resounding laugh of the Hat, 'For now' it had whispered and then shouted his current house. Fred's breathing grew shallow. Just because it happened to Hermione, didn't mean it was going to happen to him. He shook himself, and then decided to go to bed. One last glace at his reflection, which was pale with worry, and he was making his way up to his dormitory too.

Fred woke drowning, spluttering, coughing and unable to breathe. He coughed into his pillow until the feeling abated. What was with all his dreams lately? The night before he had spent the whole dream swimming. Tip-toeing over to the window Fred gloomily stared out. Damn rain, he thought. Then he realised that it actually wasn't rain, he had imagined it. Shaking his head he promised himself he'd get a better nights sleep tonight. It was quite early and his bed just wasn't appealing anymore. The thought of food however, was very much so. He dressed and crept out of the room, not waking his brother or friends and made his way to the Great Hall. On arriving there, he saw something that made him wake right up. Hermione Granger in blue and bronze and sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He walked over to her and stood opposite where she sat.  
"Granger" He greeted, smiling.  
Hermione looked up, her eyes sad, "Hey Fred"  
"This seat taken?" He asked, she shook her head so he sat down and stole a slice of her toast, "Why so blue Hermione dearest? And not just your crest and tie colouring" He chuckled.  
"I suppose Harry explained to you? It's just.. I'm so lonely here. I don't fit in. I miss the gold and red.. and the warm, comfy common room.. and my bed.. and my friends" A silent tear mapped its way down her face. Fred was at a loss with how to react. He acted on his spontaneous gut feeling and gently squeezed the girls hand. She looked up at him, wiping the tear away.  
"Come on" He said, grabbing a huge stack of toast and a mug of tea, "Follow me, with your own supplies"  
Hermione was confused but gathered a much smaller stack of toast and also a mug of tea and followed Fred out of the near-empty Great Hall, into the grounds. They walked until they reached the lake. Fred conjured a luxurious blanket and sat down cross legged, balancing his tea on his left knee and his toast on the right. Hermione sat down too, smiling slightly.  
"Out here the prejudice of different tables no longer intereferes with a conversation" He said solemnly, with a slight smirk.  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you Fred. If I had your tie I'd be happier though" She teased.  
"Whoa" He looked shocked, "Hermione, this is no topic for a first breakfast. Lending a tie to a young lady is a serious business you know" He winked playfully.  
They chatted about Ravenclaw and she let slip she'd had a few strange dreams lately.  
"Oh me too" Fred reassured her, "I had one the other night and I spent the entire dream swimming, and this morning I woke up thinking I was drowning. Weird stuff" He said nonchalantly as he stuffed half a slice of toast into his mouth.  
Hermione spilled her tea all over the blanket, "Like dreams about water, Fred?"  
"Guess so.. maybe I'm about to wet the bed" He chortled to himself as Hermione vanished the tea stain. Her face was paling fast and she was looking at Fred in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable.  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
Her throat had dried, so she swallowed to moisten it, "Eh.. can you walk me to Dumbledore's office, I have to... uh.. tell him about my first night in Ravenclaw"  
Fred was worried of her from her behaviour so he agreed, and together the duo started towards the castle. Hermione was silent the whole way, while Fred's worry for her increased. Internally, all she kept thinking was, Water is a snakes element. The snake is the symbol for Slytherin. But Fred Weasley could never be a... Slytherin.

Dumbledore explained to Fred the same as he had to Harry and Hermione the previous day. Fred reacted worse.  
"I AM NOT A SLYTHERIN YOU BUFFOON!" He yelled at Dumbledore, "I am Gryffindor! My entire family is! My bloody twin is! There is no possible way I am any different. You are wrong. You are so so so wrong"  
After Dumbledore explained the significance of the dreams, Fred laughed harshly, "And what? I'm the only teenage guy to have wet dreams! Ha, good one, Sir" Fred tried to leave the office but Dumbledore had locked it. Fred wheeled around, "Hermione, tell him, tell him he's wrong"  
Hermione couldn't meet his gaze, "He's not Fred.. Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor.. and me, I'm Ravenclaw..."  
This distracted Fred for a second, his expression changed from outrage, to something more tender, "That's why you had to move?" She nodded. Then he snapped back, "Well I'm not moving! No way, no how am I inhabiting a dungeon" He shook his head vigorously.  
"Mr. Weasley, please sit and let me try and explain" For some reason, Fred sat down facing the Headmaster.  
"You have five minutes" He muttered darkly. Hermione all the while sat wringing her hands together in worry and disbelief.  
"Fred, Slytherin as a house is not evil, it is perceived in such a way and has a bad reputation from its minority. Look at Professor Slughorn or even Andromeda Tonks, Nymhadora's mother was a Slytherin. Remember, the qualities desired in a member of Slytherin is ambition, cunning, leadership, resourcefulness, and most of all, pure wizard blood. Fred, you have all of these attributes. You are one of the most ambitious young men I have had the pleasure to know. You and your brother George, are pure-bloods, ambitious and resourceful-"  
"Then why just me? Why not George too?" He asked, trying to smother his anger.  
"I cannot say. Maybe you are more the leader. Your looks are identical, but not your personality. Myself, Harry and Hermione here, must all have suspected Mr. Malfoy would be the Slytherin Heir. But maybe that's just a tad too obvious? You are related to the Malfoy's through the Black family, Fred, this link must be what connects you to Salazar Slytherin, I am absolutely certain of it"  
"I refuse to go to the dungeon or to associate with those rats" He threatened.  
"That can, be arranged" Dumbledore said, smiling.  
"What?" Fred met his Headmasters stare with hope shining in his blue eyes.  
"The Heirs will have to train, bond and discover their powers together. You cannot do this while living in separarte houses. I'm sure the castle will be able to contort itself to free up some space and make a communal living area for our newfound Heirs, won't you?" Dumbledore seemed to directly ask the castle walls, and if possible the walls seemed to radiate some heat. "Ahh thank you" He smiled at the walls around him and then he returned his attention to the two students infront of him.  
"So... I am somehow a descendant.. of Salazar Slytherin.. but I don't have to live in Slytherin house?" Fred asked, trying to make things clear.  
"That is correct, however, you will wear the uniform, report to Professor Snape, and when required follow the Slytherin timetable" Dumbledore intensely stared at the redhead.  
Fred looked at Hermione who seemed to smile at him with her entire body, he turned back to Dumbledore, "Deal.. I suppose if it's the best I can do"  
The Headmaster glanced between Fred and Hermione, his eyes twinkling. "I must get Harry up here, we need to move our Heirs into their new dwelling. Fawkes" He called out to his phoenix, its magnificent scarlet body flew from its perch to Dumbledore's desk, "Fetch Harry for me, would you?" He asked it. The bird nodded then vanished in a ball of flames.  
"Sir" Hermione spoke suddenly, "Do you not think we should wait to move until the last Heir reveals themselves?"  
Dumbledore smiled, "Good question Hermione, but, we will only be waiting a short while for this to occur, of that I am sure, having you all living together will make the transition easier for the final one of you" Hermione nodded understandingly. Fawkes reappeared and nodded again and Dumbledore before returning to his golden perch. "Fantastic" He said, "Harry is on his way here already. We will meet him at the base of my office and all walk to your new quarters together. Come now. Pip pip!" Dumbledore swept out of his office.  
Hermione and Fred followed, but he pulled Hermione back, "Thank you, for staying with me while all this happened" He said gratefully, his playful side gone temporarily while he was attempting to adjust to the shell-shocking news.  
Hermione slowly let a grin escape her lips, "I'm here Fred, anytime"  
Fred laughed, "Let's go see our cool new place" and he bounded down the stairs after the Headmaster, Hermione laughed and jogged after him. When they reached the end of the stairs they saw Harry was there. Dumbledore had filled him in.  
"Never put you as a Slytherin" He chuckled.  
Fred glared at him, "I haven't really dealt with it yet... but... I will.. and somewhere down the road it'll be ok to mock me, Potter" Fred hadn't wanted to come off so harsh so added, "Nice shiner by the way" with a wink and a nod at the bruise shadowing Harry's right eye. He elbowed Harry in the ribs as they followed Professor Dumbledore to this new place. Hermione fell in step with the two boys and together, as one, the Heirs (minus one) walked toward their new dormitory.  
Dumbledore stopped on the fifth floor, infront of a portrait of a woman infront of the moon, "This here is Cliodna, none of you are Irish, so I will explain the pronounciation. It is spelt C-l-i-o-d-n-a but is pronounced cleev-na. She had three magical birds who healed the sick, and her Animagus form is fittingly of a bird. She discovered the properties of Moondew, which I am sure Hermione here already knew. The passwords will generally be related to either the Founders or the moon. The first one is 'plenilunium' which is Latin for 'full moon'. I'll leave you to enjoy your new home" Dumbledore smiled, "Treat it well. I'll come visit soon, with the fourth Heir and everything will be more completely exlplained. You can take tomorrow off classes also... to adjust. Goodbye, you three" He left then with a smile a wink, his grand cloak billowing after him.  
Harry looked at Fred and Hermione. "Well, what do we do now?"  
Fred took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing I suppose... Plenilunium" He said clearly to the portrait, and it swung open.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **This is my first piece of writing in too long! I was going to wait to upload until I've a few more chapters, but I need to know how people will react to this. Reviews are welcomed like an old friend, might I add :)  
I can't even give a reason why I haven't updated others, I've grown up, and simply lost my feel for them.  
The timeline for the next update on this is probably a week... two weeks max since I've a few exams for college coming up.

Love,  
FireboltPheonix!


End file.
